


Comfortember 2: First Day

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Grief, RIP Hughes, first day in Central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Roy had imagined this moment a thousand times: striding up the marble steps in the glare of the morning sun, officers fanning out behind him, head held high and grinning at the gawking crowds:I'm here alright. Get used to it.And at the top of the stairs, Maes is watching his ascent with hands in his pockets, smiling that sharp, grim smile.
Relationships: Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 2: First Day

Roy had imagined this moment a thousand times: striding up the marble steps in the glare of the morning sun, officers fanning out behind him, head held high and grinning at the gawking crowds _: I'm here alright. Get used to it._ And at the top of the stairs, Maes is watching his ascent with hands in his pockets, smiling that sharp, grim smile. He refuses to let them pass until they pay obeisance to Elicia, but then escorts them to the new office, which he has decorated with toddler-birthday-party ephemera. Settling in, they catch up, whispering in code about the current state of things, who to trust, who to avoid.

But today is gray, dark and rainy. And as Roy and his subordinates splash up the steps, no one is waiting for them at the top. The incredulous stares and whispers are there, but they're peppered with pity. _"Weren't they close? Must be tough."_ The office is barren, suffocating with the smells of fresh paint and floor cleaner.

Roy opens the windows, and rain splatters onto the sill. Hawkeye doesn't take her eyes off him all day, but doesn't say anything. What could she say? The men seem jovial, at least--they give him a wide berth, but at least they're smiling and joking as they unpack.

Somehow, suddenly and an eternity later, the day is over. The men are... playing rock paper scissors? This is new. Havoc loses, and-- approaches Roy's desk, wearing an artificial smile. Hawkeye raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, we're about to hit up the bars. You should come with us!" His glance is inclusive.

Roy shakes his head. "Hawkeye, you go. I-- have work to do."

Havoc takes a skeptical drag from his cigarette before responding. Of course it's a lie, that's not the point. A good subordinate knows how to interpret his commander's subtext.  


"Aw, come on! It's YOUR transfer, we can't celebrate it without you!" 

That was supposed to be Maes' line.

Havoc's reads the thought from Roy's face and takes a step backwards. “You don’t have to."

Roy surveys the rest of his subordinates: Falman, respectfully looking away, so as not to see his commander in distress; Fuery, stars in his eyes at the prospect of sharing a drink; Breda, not bothering to hide an impatient scowl.

"I..." he sighs. "I'm not ready to celebrate just yet."  


"He wouldn't want you to mope," Havoc says softly.  


It catches him like a punch to the solar plexus. What would Maes say if he could see him now?  


_"Sure, things are fucked up. Which makes the things that aren't fucked up even more worth celebrating! Right now those boys are looking at you and wondering if they've made a mistake. Put on your damn coat and have some fun. And don't even THINK about moping."_

  
"I'm NOT moping!" Roy protests, standing abruptly. "Right. Where are we going?"  


And the looks on their faces-- every one of them, startled, excited, grinning like idiots. Well, Hawkeye is smiling politely. But she's grinning like an idiot on the inside. He can't help but smile in return. This IS worth celebrating.  



End file.
